The Interview
by TrekChronicles
Summary: Sarek and Amanda sit in a screening room at the Vulcan Embassy on Earth after having watched Ster Trek XI


Amanda Grayson sits on an antique couch, her Vulcan style dress accents her blue eyes. Next, to her, is a small afghan she was working on. Her husband, Ambassador Sarek sits in a formable manner next to her.

Startime Weekly: We are in the private screening room, at the Vulcan Embassy on Earth. With us is Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan and his lovely human wife, Amanda Grayson, who have just watched Star Trek XI. Mr. Ambassador and Lady Amanda let me start by thanking you for allowing us this exclusive with you.

Amanda Grayson: (holds some tea in her hands, she gives an understandably weary smile) you're welcome, Jessica.

Ambassador Sarek: (His famed neutral reserve noticeably shaken) It is you who honors us by allowing us to express our (short pause as his face once again takes on its normal stone expression) reactions to this film.

SW: I understand the portrayal of your lives, is meet with a certain, shall I say disappointment. We understand a few scenes of your lives failed to make the final cut. One however managed to make the novelization.

AS: The birth of Spock.

AG: The novel did a wonderful job at telling the tale of our son's birth. Sarek was indeed late, however, the book tended to romanticize it.

SW: Writers seem to write Vulcans in a romantic role. On that note, though we never actually saw Sarek interacting with Amanda we get the feel from the elevator scene, after Amanda's death-between father and son-that this Sarek was open to his feelings, where his wife is concerned.

AG: It wasn't always easy, especially at first not to hear the words, 'I love you'. I guess, what helped me was watching my father and how he treated my mother. He used the words so lightly that that's all they were, words. Sarek lets me know I am in his heart without words. It could be the simplest softing of his features, when his eyes glint a certain ways, to how his brow rises into his hairline.

SW: I see thank you for clarifying that Lady Amanda. Another scene that failed to make the final cut was Sarek on a hoverbike. Did the Ambassador ever own a hoverbike?

AS: Indeed I have.

AG: (She sipped some tea) Blasted thing use to scare the heck out of me.

AS: (We see the classic brow drive up into the hairline.) Indeed it did, though I assured her they are quite safe.

AG: In a...(She sighs and pauses) The Universal Enquirer has photos that say different.

(The article she refers to were in the June 25th, 2228 addition. When the Ambassador was hospitalized after a hoverbike he was riding was forced off the road, in a failed attempt on his life.)

SW: Yes, well rumor has it the hoverbike scene was to precede Spock's birth, as Sarek raced across the Vulcan landscape to get there on time.

AS: I was well aware, my wife was in labor. There was no need to rush. Though it is not customary for the father to be at the birth, (He raised his index and for finger in typical fashion of bondmates.) my wife had an atypical pregnancy and there were concerns the birth would be problematic, so naturally, I was at her side.

AG: (Smiles as she raises her index and forefinger to match his.) Sarek's office on Vulcan is at the Vulcan Science Academy, which also houses the hospital Spock was born in.

SW: Oh so he was not born at home. I am curious, as I am sure our readers are, what exactly is the idea behind the fingers?

AG: We humans equate it to a kiss, though it is much deeper.

AS: Indeed.

SW: A precursor to Pon farr?

AS: I respectfully decline to answer.

SW: My apologies I meant no offence.

AS: Continue your questions, if you will, our time is drawing short.

SW: Of course, Ambassador. Amanda, this question is directed to you. How did it feel to watch your character be killed off, as if you had no real value?

AG: (She pauses considering the question as she lazily puts a finger in her tea using it to mix the tea.) I...(She sighs and her face is drawn with grief.) felt a deeper regret at the senseless loss of six billion Vulcans, and countless other species who called Vulcan home.

SW: One of those possibly being the mother of Saavik? (It is rumored; Saavik was impregnated by Captain Spock on the Genesis Planet.)

AS: (Brow raises at the thought) That remains to be seen. If you will excuse us, we must leave for a dinner reception. (He stands.)

SW: Of course Ambassador, thank you both for your time. (Makes a feudal attempt at the Vulcan Salute.)

AG: Thank you for sharing this...interesting outtake of our son's life.


End file.
